queens_of_adventurefandomcom-20200213-history
Irene Dubois
'''Irene Dubois '''is a companion of Booty and the Hofish, and a Glamazon lizardfolk. As a barbarian, she is equipped with deadly skills, but enjoys creating helpful tools out of that which she slays. Herstory Pre-Show Irene was raised in the Glamazon city of Glamalala, and has dreamed of traveling outside of the city walls for years. Her desire in life is to become one of the Butch Queen warriors, but for years that goal was unobtainable as, in a city of peace, warrior training classes were rare. Season 1 When Booty and the Hofish are allowed access to Glamalala for training in preparation for the fight against the Kracken, Irene was allowed to join their class, finally getting to pursue her dream. Irene makes for an ideal tour guide as she knows the lore of the city, but can also banter with her new companions. During their first day of training, she wows the other queens when she demonstrates in the Coming Out Ceremony, her talent for making useful objects out of the creatures she slays. Not content to always follow the rules, she takes the others with her to Meteor, the hottest underground club in the city. When Ranger Richard threatens to report them, to get the HOGs banished, Irene stands up to him and he backs down. During the second day of training she is put through a skill challenge in an illusion of the once great House of Wunderbred. That evening, she accompanies the queens to the citywide Founder's Festival where she shows her own memory of her people's lore is uneven. The third day of training allowed her to show off her fighting skills against a historic simulation from the Age of Queens. Upon completing the training, she went with her classmates for their first glider flight around the city, only to witness an attack on the central island and the Ziggurat. Irene used her battle training alongside the HOG Queens and Rangers Richard and Jimenez to fight back against the bearmit crab incursion. Rigo Caylis, Glamazon Inquirer, impressed with the class's skills, provided them with graduation presents and told Irene she had been approved for a glamspringa - a right of passage where she will be allowed to travel outside Glamalala, see the world, and decide if she wishes to return and dedicate her life to the Glamazon Ways. She accompanied her new friends that evening to the Golden Palace, which was surprisingly dirty to her, and made plans with them to prepare to face the Kracken. On their trip to the Underdark to recruit ancient drow warriors, Irene began to flirt with Lamont Du Pont, one of the tourists trapped at the Golden Palace who agreed to accompany the party. He showed great concern for Irene, which she appreciated. As her friend Arson began to be subjected to mental attacks from the Old God Lolth, Irene kept a level head and helped her friend through it. She never doubted something was happening to Arson, whether external or internal, and stood by her. Upon returning to the golden Palace with the members of the House of Drow, Irene was called to a meeting with Belfry Ramshackle, the resort's proprietor. Belfry asked Irene to join a covert mission, leaving immediately, to try and acquire an airship to aid in island evacuation. Irene said her goodbyes to Booty and the Hofish, and had a heartfelt moment with Lamont, swearing she would be back in two days, before setting out. Alternate Continuity Various versions of Irene have appeared across different continuities of the multiverse. One Irene was visiting Phandelver, and ran into Arson and Fraya, whom she had known in the past. They brought her into their job of locating the Lost Mine of Phandelver. Despite her lack of dark vision, Irene was skilled at sneaking through the mine, and was able to intimidate a wraith, and deceive a Spectator into doing what she wanted. Another Irene was transported to the World of Wonder by a Giant Floating Baby along with her fellow queens in order to test her legendary potential. She proved to be compassionate as she insisted on rescuing a trashquatch, not realizing the creature was not at any risk. Character Sheet Equipment Weapons/Armor * Great Axe * Whip * Javelin of Lightning * Glamazon Glider * Fang Flippers * Iridescent Jockstrap Skills * Hungry Jaws * Barbarian Rage Behind the Queen Irene Dubois is a Seattle based, self-described Drag Alien. Before picking up a character sheet, she was the very first Dice Boy the show had, helping the Queens out during Fall of the House of Wunderbread, and was thanked by name by DM Matt in in introductory podcast episode. Irene Dubois on Instagram Irene has the distinction of being the only queen to play an NPC, something she did in the versus the Lizard People live show, although the recording may not be releasable due to bad quality. Category:Player Characters Category:Glamazons Category:Barbarians